Confessions and Truth
In this event, he/she must tell, discover, and listen to their evedential confession and the truth to the hero for all the troubles caused by villains. Not to be confused with Secrets from the Enemy or Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence, though they all have similar effects. Examples * Paulie the Elf admits that he is not a toy, but a Christmas ornament, a decoration not intended for play. * Turanga Munda discovers that Zapp Brannigan is tricking the Carcarons into signing a fake peace treaty, which declares war, also she broke up with him. * Peter Rabbit thinking his sisters are gone, says he has no idea where Zanzibar is, and everything he said was a lie, much to his friends' disappointment. * While Paige Matthews was disguised as Dex Lawson's ex-girlfriend Sylvia, she wants to know is he loyal to Phoebe or 'Sylvia'. Dex admits that he had not slept with 'her' in two months and the reason why they broke up is that she lies a lot. * Lisa Simpson confesses to her parents and the audience that she cheated on The Wind In The Willows test. * Severus Snape admits that he truly loved Harry Potter's mother, Lily, even after her death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, as a sign that his Patronus charm is a Doe. * Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi discover that Metro Man is still alive all along after he faked his death. * Bart Simpson confesses to ratting on Milhouse and Samantha's kissing; he also confesses to cheating on his intelligence test. * Rapunzel realizes she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel lied to her to keep her in the tower forever. * Elena reveals Shuriki's crimes to King Roland and Queen Miranda after she was freed from Sofia's amulet. * Brian O'Conner blows his cover and admits to being a cop to Mia. * Mater finally confesses to Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell that he's not a spy and he is just a tow truck. * Lee Ping discovers that Lynch Webber is Radcircles. * Zoey discovers the truth about Mike's evil multiple personality Mal. * In Hotel Transylvania, Dracula confesses that he tricked and lied to his daughter Mavis about making up stories about a village. Later on, Dracula confesses to his friends that he no longer knows if humans are bad. * Charlie Calvin reveals to his father Scott the real reason he has been acting out and getting in trouble in school. * Finn finally confesses to BB-8 later Rey that he's not from the Resistance and he was a First Order Stormtrooper. * Oscar confesses that he lied about being a sharkslayer. * Alain realizing the truth to why Lysandre wanted him to gather Mega Evolution energy. * Mairin learns about Lysandre's true nature while watching the broadcast. * Fugitoid confesses to the turtles, April and Casey that he was the one who invented the black hole generator instead of the Kraang so he could continue his research and did not care what did they use it for, but realizing his terrible mistake, he regretted building the doomsday weapon. * Nicholas Lorenz finds out that Michelle Walters, out of fury of thinking she was being cheated on, sabotaged their script to ruin their film project. * Riley Andersen is known to tell her parents the truth, with Honesty Island in her mind. * Nakoma confesses to Pocahontas that she sent Kocoum after her, after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of the warrior's murder. * Esme Hoggett discovers Maa's death was killed by the wild dogs and narrowly prevents her husband Arthur Hoggett from shooting Babe whom was falsely accused of the former's death. * George Newton discovers that Dr. Varnick has no bite marks on his arm and the attack was fake. * Christopher Robin informs Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore, that he was only at school, not going to skull and the noise they heard was not Skullasaurus and was only Pooh's tummy rumbling, making them realize that Owl was only joking and read his letter incorrectly, before rescuing Pooh from the ravine. * Lacey Sheridan confesses to Maya Young and Trent Moseley that she used a USB to steal Maya's journal and give it to Michelle Walsh. * Finn confesses to Rey that he lied about being a Resistance fighter and was in fact a Stormtrooper for the First Order until he defected upon realizing how evil they were. * In No Such Luck, Lincoln Loud confesses to his family that he made them believe he was bad luck so he could avoid doing their activities. * Dio the manager of the Gold Saucer realizes the truth that the murderer in the Battle Arena was actually committed by Dyne the best friend of Barett Wallace and Cloud Strife and his friends who he arrested are innocents and lost his cause as Man of the honor for his mistake and apologizes to them for blaming them and gives them a buggy to continue their pursuit of Sephiroth and is suspended as manager of the Gold Saucer. * Red Action explains to Enid the circumstances of her arrival to 201X after an encounter with the Hue Troop. * Littlefoot and his friends explains to the grown ups, why the Thundering Falls has stopped running, due to a rock slide blocking the water passage at the Mysterious Beyond caused by the flying rocks. * Dean and Sam Winchester explain to Mystery Inc. that the Phantom Shadow is a real ghost. * When Cavendish discovers the duplicate Dakotas, Dakota reveals the circumstances of their creation, which touches Cavendish. * After she is exposed as a woman to the Chinese Army, Fa Mulan confesses to Li Shang that she impersonated a soldier to save her father from death. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes